


Great Dane

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Beware the Batman (Cartoon), DCU, DCU (Animated)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsu can't believe Bruce is dating the head of the Special Crimes Unit, the one who's so hell bent on catching the Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Dane

**Author's Note:**

> According to IMDB, Dane Lisslow, is an anagram for Slade Wilson, so I'm actually shipping Slade and Bruce. xD

“Seriously?” Tatsu gave Bruce an unimpressed look as she threw the tabloid at him.

Bruce set down the newspaper he was reading, and caught the rolled up tabloid, and looked at the front page. It was him, and Dane Lisslow on their date last night. The tabloid sure put a lot of effort into making it look like it was scandalous.

Alfred chuckled from behind the counter.

“You shut up,”

“I’m not saying anything,” said Alfred defensively, smiling smugly behind his mug of tea.

It actually was a little scandalous. It had been for a little while already. They had been dating for a few weeks now.

“Well?” Tatsu crossed her arms and raised a brow, demanding a full explanation from her boss.

Bruce shrugged, put the tabloid down and continued eating his breakfast. “He’s my type,”

“He’s your type?” Tatsu echoed back at him. “He’s your type?!” she repeated louder. “You’re dating the guy who keeps on shooting at us every night!”

“Well,” said Bruce as he ate, “When Harvey brought Dane to dinner with me, he called him ‘Great Dane Lisslow,’” he took a gulp of his parijat bark. “He really is great,” he grabbed the day’s paper and turned to page five. “Very great in bed,”

“What?!” Tatsu said incredulously. “I thought you were a teetotaller!”

“Abstain from sex?” said Bruce, “I’ve never had dry spell, you know, and it’d kill me if I ever had one,”

“You spent years in monasteries training with monks!”

“Your point is…?” Bruce looked at her.

“I can’t believe you,” Tatsu breathed out.

“I like sex,” said Bruce.

“Yeah, you do!”

“Don’t you?”

“Of course I do—that’s so not the point!” 

Alfred tried to supress his laughter.  


End file.
